Minha S08
by MissBabyD
Summary: Minha oitava temporada de Smallville. Só lendo para saber se vai gostar.


Smallville não pertence a mim e infelizmente Superman também não.

* * *

Eu tenho que avisar, os dois primeiros capítulos vão ser um pouco de recapitulação com os meus diálogos favoritos, ajustados claro, para servir ao propósito de onde eu quero levar essa temporada. Perguntas e sugestões são apreciadas. Perdoem os meus erros, por mais que eu revise sempre falta alguma coisa.

* * *

CLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOI

Clark era humano, depois de todo esse tempo querendo ser normal, isso não estava em seus planos, em sua imaginação ser humano significava trabalhar na fazenda com Lana ao seu lado como sua esposa e ter filhos correndo por aí. Um sonho, um belo sonho, mas mesmo que ele volte para a fazenda esse sonho nunca se tornara realidade. Lana o deixou para que ele pudesse proteger as pessoas e ele fez exatamente o oposto quando perdeu seus poderes do jeito que fez, ele culpou Jor-El, mas no fundo sabia que seu I.A pai biológico estava certo, fazendo-o ser humano para que ele não pudesse ser usado como uma arma contra o mundo. Clark deu muito poder a Lex e ignorou os avisos de Jor-El agora ele só tinha ele mesmo para culpar, mas reclamar sobre seu pai I.A é mais gratificante. Chloe precisa de sua ajuda e ele não pode nem mesmo escapar dessa forma de escravidão. Pensar nisso não ia ajudar o seu caso, sua única chance agora era Oliver e o resto da equipe dele encontrá-lo.

Sua tentativa de escape foi ridícula e ele acabou com uma dor de cabeça e mais contusões e feridas, mas ele podia suportar, a dor quando sob kryptonita verde foi muito pior para ele.

* * *

CLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOI

Levou um mês inteiro para Oliver e sua equipe encontrar Clark e quando o fizeram Oliver foi o único a ir buscá-lo os outros voltaram para suas vidas e missões. Oliver só entendeu o motivo por trás a necessidade de buscar Clark dos russos quando ele olhou para o rosto do amigo e viu a fadiga e os cortes que ele tinha em seu rosto aparentemente Clark está sem seus poderes. A conversa no caminho era tensa, Oliver não queria que Clark fosse, o homem não tem nenhum treinamento em combate, mas seu amigo queria bancar o herói. Por ter poderes Clark nunca se preocupou em estar em desvantagem, a menos que eles tivessem Kryptonita verde, ele também nunca tem medo de balas ou qualquer outro tipo de armas ou de portas fechadas ou qualquer outra coisa, Clark não tem nenhum instinto normal de sobrevivência. O que é uma porcaria, não só para ele, mas para todo aquele que normalmente não tem que se preocupar com Clark sendo baleado agora tem.

"Temos 15 minutos no máximo" disse O Arqueiro olhando ao seu redor em busca de guardas na proximidade "Fique atrás de mim"

"Não, cobriremos mais terreno se nos separarmos" retrucou Clark.

O arqueiro o olhou incrédulo "O que você vai fazer se for pego? Morder alguém?" disse com sarcasmo.

"Não vou discutir com você, Chloe está em perigo!" disse Clark com firmeza.

"Está certo Clark, vá e seja o herói, mas quem vai estar lá para salvar você?" concluiu o arqueiro irritado com a teimosia de seu amigo. Depois de se olharem por alguns segundos os dois seguiram em direções opostas.

* * *

CLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOI

Lois! Clark não podia acreditar. Como ela faz isso? Essa mulher está sempre no meio do perigo, mesmo com os recursos que a equipe tem Chloe só foi encontrada por eles esta manhã, as habilidades investigativas da Lois são verdadeiramente impressionantes algumas vezes.

Depois de incapacitar os guardas Lois pega a arma de um deles.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" perguntou ela enquanto voltava a procurar por sua prima.

"Ouvi dizer que eles tem um bom expresso" retrucou ele automaticamente sem poder se conter. Mesmo nessas situações o instinto de provocar Lois era mais forte do que simplesmente responder.

"Você desaparece por um mês e volta com senso de humor?" perguntou já irritada com o idiota que sumiu quando ela precisou dele, não que ela fosse admitir é claro.

"Estou procurando a Chloe, a questão é como você entrou aqui?"

"Charme feminino" Clark faz um som de duvidoso com a boca.

"Sim, eu tenho um pouco"

"Bom trabalho protegendo seu pequeno estoque" disse a provocando.

"Por que você não para de reclamar e faz exatamente o que eu mandar assim poderemos encontrar Chloe e ficar a salvo ao mesmo tempo" disse ela engatilhando a arma.

"Você poderia parar de apontar essa arma para mim." disse Clark desconfiado.

"Ai Clark não estou apontando para você" retrucou Lois. Clark a olha com incredulidade.

"O que! Eu não estou! Além do que é só a sua rotula."

"Isso faz eu me sentir muito melhor" ironizou ele.

"Olha eu sei que você está nervoso, mas eu cresci no meio dos fuzileiros em acampamentos e não no milharal, fique comigo e eu vou te proteger você vai ficar bem"

"Chloe" disse Clark quando encontrou a amiga em uma das salas, ele tenta abrir a porta mas está trancada e sem seus poderes ia ser difícil abrir.

"Fora do caminho Smallville" Lois olha para ele confiante e mira na fechadura, Clark imediatamente olha para ela e obedece entendendo o que ela planeja fazer. Lois então atira.

* * *

CLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOI

Chloe não podia acreditar que de todas as pessoas Lois foi quem a encontrou primeiro, surpresa não teve tempo o suficiente de avisar sobre o covarde escondido. Clark entrou logo depois dela e derrubou o agente, e checou para ver se Lois não estava muito ferida. Chloe sabia que deveria estar mais preocupada com sua prima caída, mas saber o que aconteceu com Clark e avisa-lo sobre os outros tomava precedência.

Oliver não conseguia controlar seu corpo não importava o quanto tentasse, suas respostas eram automáticas tentando seguir a ordem que lhe foi imposta. Ele se viu ameaçando Clark, se viu atirando a primeira vez, a segunda e então seu corpo voltou a ser completamente seu. Com Clark sem poderes as flechas atiradas foram letais, Chloe correu para ele, mas não conseguiu curar suas feridas, pelo jeito estava sem suas habilidades também. Foi então que um estranho marciano apareceu e salvou seu amigo quando ele mesmo não pôde.

* * *

CLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOI

Clark estava morrendo e as imagens que ele estava vendo eram de seu pai de sua mãe e da Lana, todas as imagens tinham um sentimento nostálgico sobre ele. Depois de confirmar que seus poderes estavam onde deveriam, conversar com Jones que sacrificou seus próprios poderes porque via algo grande em Clark. Ele terá que enfrentar o fato de que estava na hora de aceitar que sua antiga vida, é só isso, seu passado, é hora de dizer adeus e começar a ir em direção ao seu futuro, o seu destino. Se juntar ao grupo do Oliver também parecia ser uma coisa inevitável. Ser duas pessoas diferentes não parecia mais tão ridículo. Ser um repórter e saber de desastres com antecedência era o mais logico, ter uma desculpa para estar no local mais ainda e trabalhar ao lado de Lois é perfeito, ela atrai muita atenção e faz com que com que sua presença não seja o principal foco. Além disso irritar Lois seria um bom bônus.

O barulho da cadeira que fica na mesa a frente estava começando a realmente irritar Lois mesmo não querendo dar o braço a torcer o silencio era pior. Olhou feio para o ofensor sentado na cadeira.

"O barulho está te incomodando?" perguntou Clark tentando não rir.

"A cadeira ou você nela" retrucou ela com um meio sorriso.

Clark sorriu em resposta, pegou a placa com o nome de cima da mesa que estava sentado se inclinou um pouco mais para perto da Lois e ficou brincando com a placa nas mãos "Lois" começou a dizer "Eu, hn, queria dizer que você foi muito bem lá" Ela continuou a encara-lo com aquele meio sorriso " Você fez jus ao acampamento do seu pai.

"Obrigada" respondeu ela "E quanto a você" deu um suspiro tentando não sorrir mais do que já estava" Realmente me surpreendeu, para a sua primeira tentativa de heroísmo" Clark abre um rápido sorriso secreto.

"É melhor eu ir" disse ele se levantando " Te vejo bem cedo segunda de manhã" continuou em direção a saída.

"Espera um pouco! Porque segunda bem cedo?"

"Lois, foi você quem me deu a aplicação" disse Clark se virando para ela com um sorriso brincalhão "Você está olhando para o mais novo recruta do Planeta Diário" Lois contem um sorriso de satisfação.

"isso é ótimo, o que fez você mudar de ideia?"

"Acho que eu queria estar no meio da ação"

"Bom para você, então você vai começar na sala de entregas?" Clark faz um pequeno barulho de discordância ainda bem humorado.

"Não, eu vou estar um pouco mais perto de casa" diz ele olhando para ela e então para a mesa que estava ocupando não muito tempo atrás " Parece que vamos ser vizinhos Lane" Disse ele indo embora com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Lois se levantou rapidamente e pegou a placa que tinha o nome 'Clark Kent'

"Só pode ser brincadeira"

* * *

Review?


End file.
